


troublesome love;

by llgf



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llgf/pseuds/llgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because love can hurt, can destroy; slowly like the rain, or suddenly like a storm. because love can be one-sided, it can be obsessional, kill all sanity. because love doesn't exist without madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	troublesome love;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misssophiachase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/gifts).



> this is for my valentine! I hope you'll like it. It's all about angst, but with catchy songs (fluffy part yay!), because that's the best way to interpret bad love; one-sided love, mad love, needy love, desperate love, but love nonetheless.  
> I really hope you'll like it! 
> 
> PS: I actually have to admit I did it at the last second because I didn't read the assignment right, and I wrote a drabble, but you wanted everything but a drabble ahahaha! So I am stupid, but at least I hope I have good taste in music!

She’s a muse, put on a pedestal, pushing him in her way to the top; he knows it, it's eating him, because if he’s the most powerful creature, he is dethroned by his blonde vampire. She holds him in her hand like a doll. _Does she love him back?_

 


End file.
